The Diary of Fiona Phillips
by Fiona12690
Summary: Fi's leaving seattle and returning with her mother on the road. Annie's gone and Fi's sight has returned, but the question does anyone believe her? Did anyone really?
1. wanting to go home, and leaving

"Diary of fiona phillips"

Disclamer : i don't own that much but what i do own i won't tell you. now on with the story.

Chapter 1: the phone call, the play and saying good bye.

8/28/04

Everyone , hi , fi here well today i knew something weird was going on i mean look at my brother , it was like he was possessed , i know cool but then it got out of hand, it was like bricru was back and possesing jack but for some reason i figured it wasn't jack or bricru , it was something else , something horrible .

-Fi

8/29/04

Everyone ,hi fi here , something is definatly weird , i'm now in seattle with my aunt racheal , i left my paranormal life alone to annie , i did it to protect my family , not to protect the world ,my family soon i'll be back within time.

-Fi

5/29/05

Hey everyone , fi again , i miss everyone , i want my weirdness back, but it's with annie now and aslo my ring too. i miss everyone, even jack now ........... i remember the time i saw bigfoot i said to jack" sometimes i wish you would just go away and leave me alone " and he replided "oh yeah? well, i wish you would just dissapper" , that hurt but now that i'm gone i feels like i don't exsiste , and how much i try to forget my time and everythng with my weirdess, my life , my family , it all coms back to haunt me , i now know what i must do........................ i'm going home.

-Fi

'Here's what happen that day'

" aunt rachel " said fi

" yes fiona" said rachel

" i wanted to...... nevermind" said fi

" fiona phillips come back here and tell me whats wrong" said rachel

After 4 minutes fi said,

" i wanted to go home , " said fi as tears ran down her face.

" really , you do" said rachel

" i just miss everyone , and everything" said fi

" baby it's ok , i know your ready to go home, you want me to go call your mom " said rachel

" yea thanks aunt rachel love you" said fi

" love you to fi" said rachel.

Ring ring ring.......................... went molly's phone.

" hello " said molly

" hey molly, it's rachel"

" hey , how are you, " said molly

" fine , molly, fi wants to come home , she misses you all " said rachel

" really , well we all were coming to see you and fi anyways " said molly

" thats wonderful, it'll be good to see you" said rachel " fi come talk to your mom "

" coming, " said fi

" here" said rachel

" hello ," said fi

" hey baby" said molly

" hey mom, how's it going " asked fi

" fine baby , heard you wanted to come home, do you." said molly

" yes i do , i love it here but i miss everything , you and everyone." said fi

" we'll be there in ten minutes." said molly

" really then you'll be able to see my concert, well it's just something me and my friends play around with" said fi still rambling.

" really what do you do" asked molly

"sing , play the guitar , and the irish violin." said fi

" well i'll let you go be there in a few ok fi see ya till then baby love you" said molly

" love you too mom" said fi

and they both hung up .

Then there was a knock on the door , and it was fi's friends {the one that have the band} and she got her violin and her guitar and told her aunt this,

" aunt rachel , when mom and everyone get here , can you bring them to the show tonight " asked fi

" sure fiona, will do " said rachel

" thanks aunt rachel" said fi " bye "

They got outside and they started to set up for tonight and one of fi's friends said,

" hey fiona, you really leaving us" said sahra

" yeah , i am girl" said fi

" well kiddo don't forget about us , when you become rich and famous " said chris.

" yeah , it will give you no right if you leave and don't remember us fi" said connor

" i wouldn't forget any of you " said fi as they all hugged her.

" awwwww isn't that so sweet " someone as fi turned around and saw it was jack.

" jack!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " screamed fi

" hey little sis , you got taller , it's so good to see you" said jack as he squeezed her to death.

" jack too much love , hahahahahahah" said fi trying to breath.

" hey fi ,good ta see you " said carey as she ran over to him and jumpped on him and hugged him .

" oh so we don't get hugs ok i see how it's going to be." said clu

" oh clu hihihihiihihihihihi " said fi as she hugged clu and ned , and irene.

" baby, good to see you again , i'm so happy to see you" said molly as she hugged and kissed her baby.

" Everyone these are my friends , sahra, chris ,and connor." said fi

" guys this is my mom. ned and irene there clu and carey's parents , thats my brother jack and thats carey, and thats clu." said fi

" nice to meet you all " said connor

"yes it was very nice" said chris

" charmed , and it was nice , so how long are you all here for" said sahra

"just till tomarrow" said molly

" bummer" said connor

" so when is this thing sappose to start ," asked jack

" in a few minutes " said fi

" your kidding me " said connor " god i'm nervous" he said going over to sahra ,and shaking her.

" connor just go set up your drums and relax, yes notice the key word is relax." said fi laughing

" alright , kiddo you come up with great ideas , are you sure your not like my long lost cousin " said connor

" very, sure con," said fi

" darn it would have been cool having you as a cuz, than that guy over there." said connor

" what , hey it's not my flalt that my dad is your moms brother" said chris.

" yes it is " said fi

" how,"asked chris.

" i don't know but i bet, it's really hard to pronouce" said fi

" fi stop using big words you know what it does to my brain," said chris .

" yeah whats left of them" said sahra

" who's side are you on ," said chris

" fi's " said sahra

Fi went over to her family and connor.

" they need to get married " said fi

" very true " said connor.

" we heard that if your going to talk about us do it to our faces" yelled sahra, and chris.

" ok , invite me to the wedding , and live happily everafter without killing each others , besides that get a room next time " said fi

" fiona " screeched sahra.

" what" said fi

" it was one time , " said sahra

" cough28cough" said fi and connor .

" i'm sorry i must have a very bad cold , or something i apolgize." said fi

" same here , god i swear get married already" saod connor.

" i hate you two " said sahra

" well it could be fun " said chris

" chris ,get your mind out of the gutter now" said sahra

Then clu asked ,

"pass the popcorn "and jack passed it to him .

" this is a very good comedy " said clu

" yes very i like it" said carey

" hey that is not funny " said fi

" sure it is." said jack

Then connor called ,fi,

" fi lets go , it's going to start in 5"

" ok coming, i'll see you after the show" she said to everyone.

" ok baby go have fun ." said molly

" molly you know something we don't , don't you" said irene.

" maybe" said molly

" we want to know" said carey

" well you'll see in a minute " said molly as the whole crowd went wild .

Someone in a row infront of fi's family, yelled ,"oh my god fi is going to use her violin and sahra is using her flute."

" really " said another girl

" look " said the first girl

" that means there doing that one first and fi's so lucky she and sahra can dance like this, " said the second girl

" it's in her blood , there both irish and everything" said the first girl.

The song started, and once everyone was load and cheering .

fi's family was in the second row and they saw what fi and sahra were doing and molly wondered how fi learned .and then the dance was getting faster and and fi's legs were just as fast as the music.

Everyone gasped at what fi's was doing .and then the song was over and everyone applased and then connor said, that sahra and fi were doing this song.

" fi your doing lead ok , just like we practiced " and fi just noded and the music started.

{ insert song scandolous by mystique}

and fi sang her favorite part of the song , just then,

" there conversation,

pulles the line away,

show a little pations,

that you are here to stay,

so show me that your game,

so dangerous ,

and she sang the rest of the song .

Then fi spoke , as the song ended.

" ok so this is the next song i'm leaving it to sahra , " said fi as she got interupted by sahra.

" what she is saying is that i'll be singing the first part and her the second hows that everything."said sahra as the audiance screamed." her part is to someone out there in the audiance."

The music started and sahra began as fi did back up for her right now.

**Sahra** :hey............ i've been the girl with her skirt pulled high,

been the outcast running with now masecarra eyes,

i see the world as a candy store,

with a cigerete smile and saying things you can't ignore,

like , mommy i love you , daddy i hate you , brother i need you, lover hey F you.

i can see everything here in my with my third eye,

like the blue in the sky.

**Chorus**: { **Sahra & Fi**}

if god is a dj

life is a dance floor,

love is the rythem ,

and you are the music.

**Fiona**:

i've been the girl with her middle finger in the air,

unefected by the rumors the truth i don't care,

so open your mouth,

stick out your tounge,

might as well you can't take back what you've done,

so look for a new life style ,

a new reason to smile,

look for nirvana,

under the strobe lights,

sequens and sex dreams,

you whisper to me ,

" theres no reason to cry"

**Chorus**:{ **Sahra & Fi**}

if god is a dj

life is a dance floor,

love is the rythem ,

and you are the music. X2

**Sahra & Fi**:

Take what you get and get what you give,

and one from your self thats no way to live,

i've got a record in my back you should give it a spin.

so now life can begin .......................

**Chorus**:

get your ass on the dance floor.

if god is a dj

life is a dance floor,

love is the rythem ,

and you are the music. X3

The music ended and god did everyone went wild and fi's family was stunned. and then chris came on and said ,

" ok were making this woman here sing her song she wrote by herself and she's proboly glareing at me ain't she" he told and asked the audiance. "heres fiona with ' you make me sick' "

**Fi**:" 1:You make sick

I want you and I'm hatin' it

Got me lit like a candlestick

Get too hot when you touch the tip

I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip and

It's driving me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't get enought of it

You got me going again

Baby you got me going again

You make sick

We was doing eight 0 on the freeway

In the six double O bumpin' Isley

He was gettin' kind of close, kind of touchy

Guess he had a little too much Hennesy

He told me that he wanna go home

With me up on the hill to my condo

Told me he would keep it all on the low-low

But I told him boo I don't really know though

He got closer to me

It started getting deep

He had me in a zone

When he started to show me things

I never saw before

Baby was smooth but I knew it was game

Helluva cool but you men are the same

The way he licked his lips

And touched my hips I knew that he was slick

Repeat 1

In the six now

So hot, had to roll all the windows down

Isley had me thinking 'bout them sheets now

Wonderin should I really take it there now?

He told me he would make it worth it

I'm thinking how many times have I heard this

Kinda funny but I wasn't even nervous

All his slick ass lines was kinda workin

I felt my knees get weak

His body was calling me

Just couldn't take the heat

Anyway it was two or three

Had to get out the streets

Baby was cool but I knew it was game

Said he was too smooth to be screamin my name

But even though we made the best of it

I still told him this

Repeat 1

Hmm...yeah

Repeat 1 (2x)

I want you and I'm hatin it

Hot when you touch the tip

I'm feeling it

I gotta get a grip and

It's driving me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't no, no, no, no

Oh, you make sick

I want you and I'm hating it

" no you know i want to kill all of them" fi said to the audiance pointing to her friends." but i can't so it's a little thing called revenge, ohhhhhhh sahra , " said fi as she looked around the stage and wenjt back stage, and found sahra, and in the back you could here there voices through there micks,

" fiona , anything but that noooooooo, please no ... noooooooo " said sahra

" come back here you rotting little girl ." said fi

the audiance was laughing .

Molly just then asked malinda what was going on ,

" whats going on now," asked molly and the others nodded too.

" it's a play they putting on , so it's all a joke and joke they've been playing the whole year." said malinda as they heard fi's voice again .

" ah this should be perfect" said fi

" ya know i hate you right" said sahra

" yep , but oh well once your dead it won't matter cause her dads going to be mad . " said fi

The music started , and the song "papa don't preach from maddona came on'

and fi was no where to be seen for right now and she turned up behind her mom and she said.

" mom , " said fi

Everyone turned around to look at fi .

"So how do you like the concert , play thing " said fi

" i love it it's funny " the others agreed ,

" it fun , to do " said fi

" Fiona, aren't you in these acts " said carey

" nope , i'm in the next one this one is all sahra's " said fi " watch her she's pregnant and she going to keep it but her friends want her to give it up and she's telling her father not to yell , now tell me what song this is" said fi

" papa don't preach" said irene

" correct" said fi " she chose the part cause i made her for what she made me sing so she got to be pregnant i love the taste of revenge but now i'm going to proboly get it twice as hard. " laughed fi.

" poor baby" said carey

" don't give away where i am ok " said fi

" k we won't "said clu " but why dude"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as you heard connors voice .

" Attention attention ,we've got a runaway , if you've seen her , please report her and watch out for your live's she armed and highly dangerous" said connor

The music for armed and dangerous started as molly and everyone turned to look at fi and found out she wasn't there but she was running all over the place with guns and granades .

{insert armed & dangerous }

And when the song was over cops { students dressed as cops} can behind fi she stood in the front middle infront of everyone and took off her jacket and there was dynimite and a bomb on fiona. and you could here her voice.

" come near me and i'll blow this place up so fast , you wouldn't even know what hit you" said fi

" now young ladie put down the button and ........." he never got to say what he wanted cause he got to close, you could hear the buttom being pushed , and there was a loud explosion , and there was screams and then gillter and confettie came down over the aduiance.and fi said then

" hope you all enjoyed the show " said fi as she went back stage laughing.

" oh my god , that was the best performance ever fi , congrats you acted as i it was a real bomb " said connor

" well the acting thing was easy it was the sceams and scared faces i loved " said fi " and the song you guys chose for me to blow up the bluiding was fantastic."

Then they got changed and the principal was talking to everyone then he said." first i would like to bring the actressis and actors out here" said the principal as fi, sahra and connor,and chris came out.

" i wanted to say i haven't seen a show that wonderful , in seven years, i'd like to presant awards to them , this everyone is the .........." said the pricipal

" irish crossover " said connor." we also have our own cd avalible of all of us and fiona here has her own cd cause we made her make one and we loved prefroming for you all and we thank you for coming to see us " said connor

Then everyone went back stage again.

Then you could see everyone coming towards fi, and they were covered in glitter.

" so how did you guys like the show " said fi

" loved it , my god i don't i've ever heard clu scream like a girl before." said jack

" i loved it congrats to you all " said ned

" i think i had a heartattack when she pushed that button " said molly

" me two " said irene

" count me in too, i thought she was going to blow everyone and herself up , " said carey

" dude you had this planned , and you didn't tell me about it " said clu " i'm hurt"

" well sorry i didn't need any mans help thank you, " said fi

" no she didn't , not at all , she said if we help her she would have given up so we didn't help her " said chris.

"she's very talented , you made a good child ms.phillips " said connor

" thanks, glad i did too " said molly

" well i'll see ya sometime fi, come and visit us" said sahra

" will do, " said fi

" don't be a pain for your family , you little pain in the butt" said connor

" fine but then everything would be so boring " laughed fi

" well fi , we all got you something to remember us by" said chris

" really , why did you do that you didn't have too." said fi

" did too" said chris

"open them kiddo " said connor " open mine first"

Fi opened it and found a fairy with a long dark sapphire handing from the bottom .

" it's beautiful " said fi

" lets just say it's a bithday presant for the next 2 years " laughed connor.

" mine next , " said chris jumpping up and down

" ok hahahahahaha" said fi

Fi opened it and saw it was a pentigram necklass with a small metal dragon on top of it and she said " wow"

" i love it chris thanks, " said fi

" anything for my childs god mother cause thats what you are and it will stay to forever"laughing chris

" it's not much but it's i found things and put them in here and i wanted to give you my flute " said sahra

" thanks, the book is wonderful , " said fi

" thanks everyone , and i got you all something too " said fi

" what, no , now you really didn't your the one leaving ." said sahra" see i told my self i wouldn't cry "

" ya know someone always told me , even if there not within site there always with you" said fi "now here are ya'll gifts "

" open the, go ahead whatever it is it doesn't bite ." said fi

" thats what you said last time" said chris

" omg, fi , it's wonderful, where did you find one just like this " said sahra holding up a irish dagger.

" it was hard to find but i found it , i believe you said you wanted one " said fi

" thank you , this means more to me than anything, anyone could give me." said sahra

Chris opened his next.

" fi they don't make these anymore where did you find these" said chris

" some place in salem , when we took that class trip , i saw you looking at it and baught it" said fi

" oh thank you " said chris hugging her.

and finally connor opened his and saw it was a crystals and crystal carving tools and other things,

" thanks so much kiddo now if you ever need us you got are numbers ,and if you don't call us we'll think somethings wrong ana if it takes 28 years to find you god darnit we will" said connor.

" of course if you just refuse to call us well we'll find away to skin you alive threw magic kiddo well we have to let you go now i think your mom wanted to leave like maybe 2 years ago hahahahahahaa" said connor

" bye fiona" said sahra

" yeppy , see ya and don't for get to , eat lots of suger and bug everyone and cause trouble but not so much , respect your family ,and read all those books me and connor packed if you don't we'll know " said chris.

" bye everyone," said fi

" bye fiona" they replide.

' you know this was the sadest day of my life '

thought fi as the bus rode away leaving everyone and everything she once knew and cared for to be with what mattered , what ment most to me ' thought fi as she wrote in her diary ' my family ' .....................

Note : end of chapter one so how was it huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh so far this was like the proluge and first chapter but it's just the first chapter please review and please i ask that we have nk flames ok please lets not . thanks.

" chapter 2" is called " on the road ,& getting back my sight"

Fiona12690 signing off ......... till next time so weird lovers...............


	2. back on the road, and getting back my si...

Last time

' you know this was the sadest day of my life 'thought fi as the bus rode away leaving everyone and everything she once knew and cared for to be with what mattered , 'what ment most to me ' thought fi as she wrote in her diary ' is my family ' .....................

Chapter 2: Back on the road, and getting back my sight.

5/30/05

Hey everyone , this is my first day back on the road were in new york, i know , it's where i belong so why did i leave? i left cause i wanted to protect my family , hopefully it will continiue this way but something tells me that it won't . i got to go jack , carey and clu came in.

-Fi

" hey guys" said fi

" hey fi " said the guys.

" so what are you guys doing " said fi

" nothing" said everyone.

" ok they've turned into brainless ........." said fi but got caught off by jack.

" Fi don't even say anything paranormal."

" i was going to say idiots but now ya'll are assholes god i don't even know why i wanted to come home " said fi running to her room .

" fi" said jack

Fi turned around before going into her room .

" Jack if you would get your head out of your ass you would realize i gave that up , that shit got dad killed and i don't want it to happen to anyone else." said fi as she went into her room.

Molly came on the bus and saw the guys staring at fi's door.

" what happened now" said molly

" fi totally gave up the weirdness , ms.p " said clu

" what ?" said molly " why would she do it "

" no clue mom" said jack , they all knew the reason they just didn't want to tell her what fi said.

" well i'm going to go get her" said molly

" no point in that mom i'm here" said fi smiling at her mom.

" ok , sweety , so you have to tell me how was it living with aunt rachel ." said molly

" it was perfect,i loved it there as you can see i have friends there, " said fi

" any boyfriends i should know about" said molly

" maybe , maybe not" said fi

" i hate this game " said molly

" nope there wasn't my heart belongs to someone even though he hasn't noticed me , but you will have a few years to guess " said fi

" well thats nice to know i'll find out who it is later " said molly " how were your grades there?"

" stright a's" said fi

" your kidding me ??" said molly" thats great, now with ned teaching you again you'll try to get out of homework wouldn't you"

" ned is teaching us already collage level work" said jack

" wonderful" said fi

" why is that fi-ster" said clu

" cause if i stayed in seattle i would be in collage by now " said fi

" what?????????? how" said clu

" well lets see , the school asked me if i wanted to skip to collage already or stay in 10 grade still " said fi " course i chose 10th, ned taught us collage stuff right from the beginning "

" whoa and here this whole time i was never paying attension" said clu and jack

" i never did either till it came to homework " said fi

" fiona, well it was nice to know you never paid attention" said ned laughing.

" well i try my best mr.b" said fi smiling.

" well straight a's so've i heard is wonderful " said ned " you were in drama class too"

" yeah it was either that or chorus and i can't sing.so it was to be drama" said fi

" i took drama in school " said irene coming in.

" really " said carey

" yep , it was cool " said irene

" i ways got to be the one getting kissed and with differant guys " said irene

" i know what thats like" said fi " those are the guys favorite scenes "

" so true" said molly " always mine too"

" till you get out of highschool , then it's kissing boys at collage " said fi

" hahhahahahahaa" laughed molly

" thats right, then it's probloy in bed with some guy you can't remember sleeping with." said irene

" irene " said molly and ned

" what ????" said irene

"nevermind" said molly and ned.

" what?????????" said irene following ned and molly out of the bus.

The adults left and fi said ,

" ok ............ parents are very funny these days " said fi

" exspecially my mom" said carey.

" so what is collage like ?" asked fi

" boring , i fell asleep in class to many times" said carey

" sounds like something i would do" said fi " sleeping in class is fun then you sleep during test too , and then go out the same night with your friends and do whatever till 6 am go home get yelled at by the perentals and do it all over again." said fi

" you would stay out till 6 am , and sleep in class" said jack

" yep , teachers don't mind not like the school was any better" said fi

" whats that mean " said carey now worried what kind of school she went to .

" grafittie on the walls and lockers, kids with pocket knifes, people getting shot next door ." said fi " the whole works of life"

" well doesn't that sound nice" said clu

" i was , you've got your , freaks, geeks, plastics, goths , and the others ." said fi

" which one were you" asked jack now worried

" i was placed at a other or a goth either which way, i was heard of around every corner of the hallway , i've been suspended 10 times , and almost expelled 3 times " said fi "what?"

" you were a bad girl then " said clu

" of course, then i was put in an altenative school for the rest of the year and thats how i met my friends and we were never bullied or anything my grades got better and i became who i used to be again like i am now " said fi

" so it was the school that did that to you " said jack

" yeah" said fi

" so what did you do to get put in another school" said clu

" pulled a knife on a teacher" said fi " and i got arrested yet everyone was on my side and i still won"

" you did what???????????" said jack

" pulled a knife on the teacher , he pulled one on me first and tried to stab me , and the he threw it at me and i was the one that got arrested." said fi

" so did you have a nickname at the first school" said clu

" yep i was called trashmouth" said fi

" why?" said carey

" everyother word that came out of my mouth was a cussword" said fi

" but thats changed right" said,jack

" yeah i'm normal again well as normal as i'll ever be." said fi

" whats that mean" said jack

" it means i'm not the same fiona elizabeth phillips that i was when i was so go suck up to that prepy little bitch you all love named annie."

" what are you talking about" said jack

" ahhhhhh , " sceamed fi " what i mean , hey fi nothin going on here annie is just like your carbon copy ya know that , annie is at least a lot normaler than you would have been , wish she was my sister.

from jack

dear fi-ster,

annie is so cool she found something weird the other day and i'm going to go with her to check it out i need to go annie wants to use the computer .-clu

" carey was the only one that i actually had a nice conversations with cause i didn't have to feel like i wanted to kill something , he atleast asked me how i was doing , and other stuff he was the only one who paid any attention to me when you two would go off and play when you were little , you didn't want a girl around you , and now you all want annie more close together with you all and yesterday i heard jack and clu say "i wished annie could stay longer but it would never work out ," so while i was gone i was replaced god." said fi running out of the bus.

" fiona" said carey

" god we really did replace fi with annie" said clu

" yeah, we did we got to find her ,i really said that to her , about that i wanted a normal sister and i wanted annie as my sister" said jack

" why would you guy do that" said carey there eyes snapped to carey."i mean clu fi's one of your best friends, and jack she's your sister ,just because she leaves doesn't give you guy the right to replace her" carey was now screaming and he said more quieter " i'd never replace her even if she were away forever"

It took the two of them to get what he was saying and finally clu said,

" he's in love with fiona"

" i know he is i've known since fi left" said jack

" we replaced fi man , i mean fi's one of my best friends and i replaced her." said clu

" i did the unthinkable and replaced my sister" said jack " lets,go find her clu "

Inside the hotel in new york

Fi wandered around for hours and finally carey found her .

" fiona ," said carey

" oh hey carey , i'm sorry for yelling earlier " said fi

" it's ok sometimes i feel the same almost" said carey

" really , " asked fi

" all the time fiona" said carey

Then molly came in the room,

" fi can i ask you to do something for me" said molly

" sure anything mom" said fi

" i wanted for you to sing with me , well your own songs do you have any i heard you write your own music." said molly

"i'd love too" said fi

" ok pick some and give them to the band" said molly

"ok" said fi

She left and carey said ,

" fi thats perfect, which ones are you going to sing ?"

" my favorite that i wrote, everybody's fool , and away from me" said fi

" ok can i read them " said carey

" sure but don't tell anyone but one is about annie and then my paranormal life and some one else , can you sing with me in away from me " asked fi

' she asked me oh god i've always wanted to do something with fi '

"i'd love too fi " said carey

" thanks care bear at least i can always depend on you " said fi giving care a hug .

" anytime fiona , anytime" said carey " now lets go look at those songs "

"ok lets" said fi

{ scene skip to tanight when molly is playing}

" Baby you never showed me your songs " said molly

" cause it's a surprize " said fi

" really , i heard you asked carey to sing with you on one of them" said molly

" yep i did " said fi

" ok lets go on baby" said molly

Molly finished her song " another world " and said.

" now i wanted to thank everyone for being here and i wanted to bring out my daughter cause she's going to sing for us , i asked her to do this for me " said molly

Fi came out and everyone was clapping and guess who she saw in the front row , jack, clu and annie . they were claaping so hard there hands might fall off.

" for my first song it will be 'everybody's fool ' " said fi

The only one who knew this song was carey and the band but they have never heard her sing.

" **Fi**:

/** Perfect by nature ,**

**icons of self-indulgegence,**

**just what we all need,**

**more lies about are world that,**

**Chorus 1 :**

**/ never was and never will be,**

**have you no shame,**

**don't you see me,**

**you know you've got everybody fooled.**

**/ look here she comes now,**

**bow down and stare in wonder,**

**oh....... how we love you,**

**no flaws when your pretenting.........**

**but now i know she........**

**Chorus 2:**

**never was and never will be,**

**you don't know how you betrayed me,**

**and now you've got everybody fooled.**

**Bridge:**

**/with out the mask where will you hide,**

**can fine your self lost in your lie................**

**/ i know the truth now,**

**i know who you are,**

**and i don't love you anymore**

**Chorus 2:**

**/it never was and never will be,**

**you don't know how you betrayed me,**

**and somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**Chorus 3: **

**/ it never was and never will be,**

**your not real and you can't save me,**

**and somehow now your everybody's fool ./**

Everyone clapped so hard and some whisled ,

and she began the next song and carey came to stand next to her .

" this song is called away from me "

**Fi**:

/** i hold my breath ,**

**as this life starts to take it's toll,**

**i hide behind the smile,**

**as this perfect plan unfolds,**

**but god i feel as i'd been lied too,**

**lost all faith as to what i ever belived in .**

**Chorus:**

**/ and i woken now ,**

**to the shadows of all i have now created,**

**i'm longing to be lost in you, **

**{Carey}:into the place i'd be.**

**{both }: won't you take me away from me.**

**Carey &Fi:**

**/ clawing this world ,**

**as desease flows threw my vains,**

**{Fi}: i'm looking into myself**

**Carey&Fi: but my own heart has been changed,**

**i can't go one like this,**

**{Fi}: i've loathed all i have become.**

**Chorus:**

**/ and i woken now ,**

**to the shadows of all i have now created,**

**i'm longing to be lost in you, **

**{Carey}:into the place i'd be.**

**{both }: won't you take me away from me**

**Fi : **

**/ lost in this dier world,**

**i reach for something more,**

**{carey}: i have grown so weary ,**

**{ Fi}: of this lie i live...........**

**Chorus:**

**/ and i woken now ,**

**to the shadows of all i have now created,**

**i'm longing to be lost in you,i............ **

**{Carey}:into the place i'd be.**

**{both }: won't you take me away from me X2 **

**Away from me ...............**

Fi was about to go off stage with carey when the crowd shouted encore over and over they both stopped . and she looked to her mom and said what do i do ,

" sing with carey " said molly

Fi looked to carey and said ,

" how bout 'bring me to life "

" Perfect," said carey smiling , and he turned to the band and they started bring me to life.

**Fi**:

/ **how can you see,**

**in to my eyes like open doors**,.

**leadin you down into my core ,**

**where i would become some known,**

**my spirits sleeping somewhere cold,**

**until you find that there in me,**

**it left home..............**

**{Carey}: wake me up,**

**{ Fi }: wake me up inside**

**{Carey}: can't wake up**

**{Fi}: wake me up inside **

**{Carey}: save meh...........**

**{ Fi}: call my name and save me from the dark.**

**{Carey}:wake me up**

**{Fi &Carey}: then my blood to rise**

**{Carey}:can't wake up**

**{Fi}: before i come undone **

**{Carey}save meh..........................**

**{Fi}:from the nothing i've become.**

**Fi:**

**/ now that i know , what i'm waiting for,**

**you can't just leave me,**

**breath into me and make my real,**

**bring me down.................**

**{Carey}: wake me up,**

**{ Fi }: wake me up inside**

**{Carey}: can't wake up**

**{Fi}: wake me up inside **

**{Carey}: save meh...........**

**{ Fi}: call my name and save me from the dark.**

**{Carey}:wake me up**

**{Fi &Carey}: then my blood to rise**

**{Carey}:can't wake up**

**{Fi}: before i come undone **

**{Carey}save meh..........................**

**{Fi}:from the nothing i've become.**

**{Fi}:bring me to life **

**{Carey}: i've been living a lie**

**{Fi}: bring me to life............. **

**{Fi}: frozen inside without your touch,**

**without your love......darling, only you......**

**are the life and arew the day.......................**

**{Carey}: on the thin side i can't believe i couldn't see,**

**that you were in the dark and that you were never infront of me,**

**{Fi}: i've been sleeping and frozen you can see,**

**{ Fi &Carey}got to open my eyes to everything.**

Suddenly as they were singing that part fi got her sight back and for some reason carey got a part of it too......

**{Carey}: without love,with out a soul , we got to get you out of here, and i'll sacrifice....................**

**{Fi}: bring me to life.................**

**{Carey}: wake me up,**

**{ Fi }: wake me up inside**

**{Carey}: can't wake up**

**{Fi}: wake me up inside **

**{Carey}: save meh...........**

**{ Fi}: call my name and save me from the dark.**

**{Carey}:wake me up**

**{Fi &Carey}: then my blood to rise**

**{Carey}:can't wake up**

**{Fi}: before i come undone **

**{Carey}save meh..........................**

**{Fi}:from the nothing i've become..................**

**{Fi}: bring me to life........**

**{Carey}: i've been livein a lie. i'm nothing inside..**

**{Fi}: bring me to life.........................................................**

The song ended and god were they both tired for some reason . Everyone was standing cause they loved it and for some reason carey grabbed fiona and turned her face to his and kissed her on the lips......Fi responded to the kiss then he broke it.

Molly was watching from backstage and smiled ned and irene gasped at what they saw , molly came on stage and hugged the two of them and she said right into the microphone ,

"so whens the wedding hahahahahahaha"

Fi and carey left the stage with molly and everyone was still clapping.

" That was fun , " said fi

" which part fi" said molly

" mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said fi " both"

The three of them just laughed and then everyone else came on stage and fi saw something behind the curtian , it was her dad , she smiled and mouthed thank you .

" i love you baby" said rick

" i love you too " mouthed fi back to him .

And he dissapeared again .

" fi .................." said annie hugging fi to death, to everyone surprize fi hugged back . and annie said in fi's ear. " i'm sorry fi for taking over your life ."

" it's ok , apologe accepted" said fi as annie ended the hug and the two of them excused them selves.

" good , i saw you get your sight back , and that carey has some of it too" said annie

" my dad did it " said fi " i got to see him again , it's been a year he came to give me my sight back and to watch me ."

" my god , thats great fi" said annie

" i know , how bout we get back to everyone , before they think i've killed you"said fi

" yeah lets get back" said annie

The two of them went back to everyone .

" so whats going on and why the crowd still out there " asked annie

" well they keep demanding an encore " said jack

" god , annie why don't you go out there " said fi , everyone looked to fi .

" thanks but not today , fi your going out there " said annie pushing and annie grabbed carey and fi grabbed both of them.

" if i'm going both of you are coming with me." declared fi

The adults and jack and clu laughed , while carey was saying.

" hey hey hey hey hey , noooooooooo"

" Fine girls were going out there " said molly" irene what are you just standing there for lets go"

" wha wha what molly you can be serious " said irene

" oh please your the only one who can sing this song right" said molly

" come on irene please " said fi since she knew the song and irene and annie didn't .

" please irene ," said ned , he knew the song too.

carey ,clu and jack were laughing .

" fine" said irene

All 3 of the went on the stage , the boys were still laughing , and ned said,

" i'd stop laughing if i were you " said ned

" why dad mom can't sing , you know that." said clu

" yes she can ," said ned

A s the song started and irene knew what she was singing and when she started the boys shut up .

Irene sang respect by Aretha Franklin and everyone applased .

They went back behind stage and fi said,

" god they still ain't left " said fi ,

" lets try this , fi i think there looking for ya know , yeah , so lets give it to them " said annie

" right that sounds like a plan ." said fi

" what are you two talking about " said jack

" well you'll see , " said fi

" thats what i'm afraid of " said jack

" oh have faith in us guys" said annie

" fine " said clu

" ya know i haven't done this in a while " said fi

" fiona elizabeth , andrea marie" said molly in her mom voice.

" uh............. ohhhhh" said the two of them

" oh molly let them do it " said irene

" ok fine " said molly

" thanks mom, thanks mol" said fi and annie

5 MINUTES LATER .

Annie and fi came back with there clothes differant and fi was wearing leather hiphuggers and a tank top that was hidden from everyone and a leather jacket . annie the same exept hers was a leather skirt .and fish net hose . They both had a pair of stripped boots ,and they went on stage.

" mom, your not letting them on stage like that are you?" asked jack

" yeah , i am " said molly

" oh god " said Carey

" carey mind off my sister " said jack while clu was laughing and so was the adults .

Fi and annie finished with what they were doing and singing .and the auddiance started leaving and went back over to everyone.

" bunch of sicko's if you ask me" said fi

"yeah , i swear i heard someone shout shake it baby" said annie.

" and come over hear and let me show you how it's done , god perverted , people , now i'm burning these when i get back to the bus." said fi

" oh please your wearing pants , where did you get these clothes anyways fi" asked annie as everyone looked at fi.

" internet" said fi

Everyone laughed

" no really where" said annie

" ohhhhh my mom's closet " said fi

" fi!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said molly

" molly i didn't know you still wear that kinda stuff, give it to fi" said irene

"i don't, and my baby isn't gonna wear it ."said molly

" see i told you i'm deprived " said fi

" yep , same here i came home with a shirt that said hunny i'm bored , entertain me and my dad fliped out , yet my mom smiled" said annie

" parents are very protective so i warn you don't wear the shirt again." said fi

" unlike you fi and your shirt that said , i'm open from dusk till dawn" said annie

" what??????????? " said molly.

" oh god annie why did you have to say that shirt" said fi

" sorry fi " said annie

" it's ok , just as long as my clothes don't secretly go missing to my moms room ."said fi

"fiona , what are you doing with that shirt " said molly

" you said along time ago when i wanted a shirt or anything you wouldn't buy " when you can buy it with your own money then you can have it" and i bought it." said fi

" i did say that didn't i " said molly " augh fine "

" hahahahahahaa" laughed fi

" hey i never said you could wear it" said molly " you got to get someone over 20's permission to wear the shirt"

Fi turned to carey ,

" carey can i wear the shirt " asked fi

" when your 19" said carey

" fine with me " said fi walking to the bus

" how do you get her to listen to you" asked molly

" cause i'm her friend " said carey

" yeah right.............and that kiss what innocent " said annie

" bye ," said carey running after fi

"he's so in love with her " said annie " it's pothtic , it's called just tell her ."

" well she should tell him first " said clu " i've known fi all my life , she's had a crush on him for 10 years since she was 6 "

" really whoa thats a long time " said annie

" of course it is , but with fi it eiternity " said clu

" she doesn't give up " said jack

" who do you think help me write "never give up" fi did. she's been there for me , all of my life " said annie

" really god , thats great" said molly

" yeah i know but she gave up already when she left a year ago" said annie " i feel like playing matchmaker "

" hahahahahahaha, you do that " said clu " fi-ster needs some fun in the romantic life"

" clu why do you call fi, fi-ster" asked annie

" really lets see oh god liked calling her fi when she was little and as she got older she was like a little monster so i now call her fi-ster " said clu

" thats something funny, glad i know the tale" said annie

" hey i'm the only one that can call her that " said clu

" ok ok ok " said annie" hahahahhaha"

" jack what do you call fi" asked annie

" anything i want , it's my job to be annoying older brother so i get the privlide" said jack

" cool " said annie

" he guys lets go " said molly" we've got to go "

Note: hey ya everyone , i changed the song bring me to life alittle hope you like it , what do you thinks going to happen next????

" the next chapter is:

" Fiona , what am i seeing ,cause i don't believe it"

Fiona12690 signing off ....till next time soweird lovers.......................


	3. Fiona what am i seeing cause i don't

Last time:

" hey guys lets go " said molly" we've got to go "

Chapter 3: Fiona , what am i seeing ,cause i don't believe it.

On the bus everyone was getting ready to leave and once they were they headed off on to the road.

7 hours later everyone was sleeping but fi was up and typing on her computer it was 3 in the morning . annie was staying in molly's room she wanted to give fi sometime or like forever to ajust to living here again so fi updated her site letting everyone she was back .

" you have mail" said the computer.

Fi clicked on it , and it read,:

_Fiona go to sleep _

_-carey_

She saw that carey was online so she brought him to a private chatroom.

Rockerbaby: morning carey

Guitarlover: morning now what are you still doing up?

Rockerbaby:nothing just emailing people , being myself, but not infront of others .

Guitarlover:why don't you just show everyone yourself and your mom said lights out 4 hours ago.

Rockerbaby: brb got an email

Fi went to look at her email and it read,

" _Till the end of time ,_

_for when you die ,_

_it will be soon fiona."_

_-lynx_

She copyed it and put in a file for weird stuff and then she deleted it.

Rockerbaby: back

Guitarlover: wondering when you would so who was the email from.

Rockerbaby: no clue just random idiots that love to scare me .

Guitarlover: what did it say?

Rockerbaby: nothing important carey

Guitarlover: tell me

Rockerbaby: night carey

Guitarlover: fiona ........

Rockerbaby has signed off.

Guitarlover has signed off.

' i get her to tell me tomarrow , ' thought carey as he went to sleep .

The next morning at 8am the bus jurked as it stopped and everyone was awake as fi could tell but her.

As her bed room door opened fi closed her eyes again ,

" fiona , baby time to get up " said molly

" no , more sleep ............" said fi

" fi get up were going into the hotel" said molly

" don't care take the candycanes" said fi

" ok sleep we'll be back later" said molly as she left the room.

Molly left fi's room and started laughing and she came into the kichenette and laughed some more ,

" mom wheres fi" said jack

" oh she's still in candyland " said molly " dreaming about candycanes why that would be i don't know"

Then fi came in the room wearing her jammy pants and a gray sleaviless work out shrit .

" hey baby what do you want for breakfast" asked molly

" candycane coffee and candycane flavored pancakes , and chocolate candycanes for later. " said fi

" ok......... how bout orange juice and eggs and toast" said molly

" thats good too, with candycanes on the side" said fi

" ok" said molly looking at fi like she went crazy.

" she's still half asleep " said carey walking in the room .

" really i think we figured that out captian obvious" said jack

" good " said carey

" carey what do you want ? " asked molly

" coffee , toast and eggs please" said carey

"ok coming up" said molly as she brought fi's and careys food. she gave carey his and while carey tried to wake fi up.

" fiona, fi wake up, your foods getting cold " said carey still poking at her with his finger and suddenly fi bite his finger and carey said ,

" owwwwwwww my finger, " said carey as everyone looked at him."molly fi's chewing on my finger" said carey

" hahahahahahahaha"laughed molly

" molly stop laughing and owwwwww " said carey

" ok fi let go , careys not a candycane" said molly

" huh " said fi as she woke up from her fake dream ." who stole my candycanes"

" no one, " said jack" you just tried to eat carey's finger"

"oh , well sorry carey hahahahahaha" said fi starting to eat her food.

" uh-huh yeah right" said carey " next time eat your food instead of my finger"

" fine be that way, " said fi having fake tears coming out of her eyes " i see how your going to be uhahhhhhhhhh{sniffles} ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

" oh fi stop crying i didn't mean it , " said carey feeling sorry that he made fi cry." you can chew on my fingers all you want"

" promise " said fi

" yeah" said carey

" good because you just got played sweetheart" said fi as she put her plate in the sink, and left to get dressed and to take a shower.

" mental note , tickle fiona till she passes out." said carey and everyone laughed and fi came back in black jeans and a shirt that said 'smile it confuses people'

"nice shirt " said annie

" thanks there was a sale and i bought alot of them " said fi

" i have a few, too "said annie

" what do they say." asked fi

" my family has issues, and i wish i was a rockstar then my boyfrind would be jealous cause i got a job before he did" said annie

" what do yours say fi" asked molly

" great time last night , whoever he was and my boyfriend thinks he was my first, and i have one that says ,'never get into a fight with a scizophinc and ask who do you think you are" said fi

" cool , i saw one that said, i'm legally 21 and now old enough to do the things i've been doing since i was 13" said annie

" saw that one too but didn't have any money with me " said fi

" so what are we doing today" asked fi

" well " said ned " history out of this book fiona and while were here in this city ,i want you each to write an eight -to-ten- page paper on local history"

" Clu leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face . "eight to ten" then he shook his head " now who would get to page eight and keep writing " said clu

' good point' fi thought with a grin .

' he has a very good point ' thought carey who was studing collage again but on the road..

Ten minutes later clu interupted his dad in the middle of his speach, carey and annie didn't know what was going to happen so they stayed quiet while clu gave a sign to jack and fi,

" dad- " clu interupted urgently

Ned paused and looked over his reading at his son.

" do you feel okay?"clu asked his father.

"yeah...." said ned

"nah ,i mean -you look tired" he glanced out from his friends ,seeking there support. " doesn't he look tired ,guys"

Fi tried not to smile as she picked up on clu's signals.

" well ,he works so hard !" she exclaimed sympithacally "making lesson plans , grading our papers ..."

Ned slowly removed his reading glasses as he seemed to consider thier words,

"plus "jack jumped in " the pressures of being head roadie-"

Ned began to nod his head.

" dad your not superman!" clu said in a voice dripping with outrage and concern."you can't do it all ,take a week off, take some you time"

Clu was on a roll , " take a bubble bath, for crying out loud" said clu

"you know, i could ....i mean whats one week?" ned thought." i can go to the aquarium, and ofcourse i love the the theater " said ned

Jack, clu and fi shared a look, and carey and annie showed a puzzled look .

" oh and you know what'd be really great" ned said enthusiastically.

" what?" fi said with an encouraging smile.

He gave the three kids the look, "i could cap it all off by grading your history papers!" he snapped his assignment book closed and said,

" have a nice day kids " then he headed for the stairs .

" don't worry mr.bell " said jack getting up and slapping the teacher on the back, " i promise we'll be reasearching local history......."

Ned paused with a questioning look on his face.

" in fact," jack continued " i believe our first stop is the local historical mall ."

Ned just rolled is eyes and walked away.

Jack walked over to everyone again ," we going to the mall or what"

They got up and went outside, and clu said,

" i thought it would work i mean it works on ms.p " said clu

" yea but it never works on your dad clu , we've done that one 3 times now ahhahahaha" said fi " but we managed to get out of class 1 hour and 15 minutes early this time ."

" true . very true , ahhhhhh if i had to sit there and listen too another speach about someone dead i would be in a mental hospital by now" said clu

" so ya'll have done that 3 times now " said annie

"yea but ms.p usually lets us play poker " said clu

" yea but ned found out and mom was not to teach so ned got irene to teach and she just let us sleep " said fi

"but i don't think he found out about that did he clu" said jack

" no dude , not that i know of " said clu

" this is weird , i thought you liked school on the road" said carey

" uhhhhhh no i do , but the english gets to me, clu usually sleeps threw that and jack just looks like an idiot pulling his hair" said fi

" oh thanks sis , don't i feel loved " said jack

" glad i could be of help jack" said fi as she ducked trying to get hit by jacks swatting .

"well annie now you know why we never get in between them in there covo's " said clu " it could be deadly"

" i heard that " said jack and fi at the same time.as they ran toward clu

" cluett james bell get over here before i jump on you " said fi

" well fiona elizabeth josphina phillips , i don't think so cause i will always be better than you ." said clu

" never , " said fi as she jumped on him and then they layed on the ground laughing out of breath. " i win "

" man you two are fast , so who one " asked carey

" i did" said fi

" great job fiona" said carey

" thanks care bear" said fi blushing .as carey gave her a hand standing up." i want to do something i haven't done " said fi

" like what?" asked annie

" i don't know get a tattoo." said fi

" uh no" said carey

" why ?" said fi

" they hurt " said carey

" really how would you know " said annie

" where is it carey" smirked fi " show me "

" later" said carey

" fine ,i'll be back later then " said fi walking into the tattoo parlar.

" guys i'll see you later ,i'm going to go stop her uh tell everyone something " said carey running after fi.

In the tattoo parlor.

" hey kid what ya want " asked this guy that looked like a biker.

" a tattoo mister " said fi

" got parental consent kid" said the biker

" no but i got cash , and lots of it" said fi

" how old are you , " asked the biker

" 18 " said fi lying.

" ok show me some i.d" said the biker

Fi pulled out her fake id and showed it to the guy .and then she payed for it.

" ok kid watcha want and where do you want it."asked the biker

" i want skull with a snake in it and a sword going threw the top of the skull on the back of my left shoulder " said fi

20 minutes later fi was done she liked it .

" ok kid done it's beautiful " said the biker

" call me fiona ," said fi

" call me seth ,i'll help you anytime you need a tattoo or piecing ." said seth

" can i get one now" said fi

" sure fiona" said seth " where ya want it "

" three holes each earlobe seth and one emerald on my left nose" said fi

" ok here we go" said seth

Once fi was done carey finally came in and looked around for her, and he found her and yelled at her.

" fiona , what were you doing in here" said carey

" getting piriceings and a tattoo, " said fi

" there great " said seth.

" who are you" said carey

" thats my friend seth " said fi

" you know she's only 16 right seth." said carey

" no she's not her id said 18 sir." said seth as he showed carey fi's id and fi bit her lip and carey's face was enraged with anger but he said thanks to seth and they left and then he blew up at fi.

" fiona what were you thinking ?, huh what was going threw your brain then and there" said carey

" maybe that i wanted one and maybe i wanted to piric my ears and nose maybe it's what i wanted carey , it's what i want." said fi

" how are you going to tell your mom." said carey

" who said i am " said fi

" well damnit fiona you can't always have it your way " said carey as he turned around and walked away from fiona and she didn't follow instead she went the other way.

Fi put her cold hands in her pocket and found her diary and a pen .So she sat down in an alleyway and wrote,

6/3/05

Well i finally got into a fight with carey for the first time, i knew it was wrong to do what i did ,nothin can ever be my way nothin is fair.

i remember the time that banshee wanted my grandpa, i said it wasn't fair that they took my father when i was three , and they say it wasn't them who took him and they wouldn't tell me who did , it doesn't matter now nothin does he'll never come back as much as i want him too ,jack has been trying to tell me that for many years.

well it's cold and i'm not about to go back to that bus with him there .

i'm going to go somewhere else , atleast for tonight, i don't know i got some money i'll go to a cheap hotel .yeah i'll stay there and then maybe get a train ticket out of here.

well i'll write later

- Fi

" man i'm cold " said fi as she remembered she left her jacket on the bus.

" then why don't you come home " said carey coming from the shadows .

" what do you want ?" said fi

" for you to come home " said carey

" no don't even come near me " said fi as carey came closer to her." carey just stop "

Carey still went closer to her till she saw tears coming down his face.and that he was wrapping his arms around her waist,

"fiona, i'm so sorry , i didn't mean it " said carey

" why'd you come back "said fi not looking at him .

" cause i care and i don't want to think of what would happen out here." said carey

" thanks care bear , thanks for being here for me , and for loving me " said fi

"your welcome fiona" said carey blushing

" lets get you home your freezing to death ,here " said carey putting his jacket on fi .

"thanks but...." said fi

" shhhhhhhhhh , take it" said carey kissing fi's cheek .

They walked back to the bus in silence, and molly looked at fi and said ,

" ya couldn't wait till you were 19 could ya." said molly

" huh" said fi

" the pircings " said molly

" shoot , uh yea " said fi

" now wheres the tattoo." said molly

" uh how'd ya know" said fi

" carey told us" said irene

" so where is it" said ned acting like a dad.

" ok , here" said fi showing the adults and carey the tattoo.

" whoa , thats cool " said carey " is that cause i don't believe it.

" now carey , wheres yours" said fi

" carey has a tattoo also" said irene shocked

" yeah " said carey " i promised fi i'd show her but if ya'll want to see it."

" lets see it" said fi

Carey took off his shirt { an: drools} and it revealed a huge dragon on his back .

" whoa now thats cool " said fi

" yeah i know " said carey

" you both know , that you're grounded for a week and carey while your grounded you'll be helping fi with her studies , and that means you have to do them fi" said molly then molly looked to irene and ned and said " does that sound reasonable "

" yea i think it does mol, ned " said irene

" yeah same here" said ned

" ok go do your homework now." said molly

Once they left irene said,

" molly are you trying to play matchmaker without me?" said irene pretending to be mad.

Note: hey everyone i added a part of the so weird book in there hopefully you have read it to know what i am talking about . well the next chapters called : carey's song "


	4. Carey's song and a little surprize

Last time:

Once they left irene said,

" molly are you trying to play matchmaker without me?" said irene pretending to be mad.

Chapter 4: Carey's song and a surprize.

" so who got in trouble " said jack as they entered the room.

" we both did" said carey

" yep , all carey's fault." said fi smiling.

" how is it my fault" said carey

" cause i said it was" said fi

" really , well i say it's time to tickle fiona" said carey

" no no no no no no no no no no no no carey stop" said fi laughing

" are you giving up" asked carey

" no " laughed fi " jack you'll help me right"

" nope see ya sis" said jack laughing

" jack!!!!!!!!!!" said fi " no carey stop i give laugh i give up "

"good , i win whats my prize " said carey

" this" said fi as she kissed him and left the room to go talk to annie .

Then clu came in the room looking for carey and he found him on fi's floor in shock.

" yo , carey , carey" said clu

" oh hi clu " said carey " did you want anything"

" yeah to bug you just joking for now dude but i found this earlier , it's for you" said clu

" hey thanks clu " said carey " you read it didn't you"

" yep it's sweet" said clu

" go away clu " said carey laughing and opening his letter.And it read.

'**carey i wrote this for you hope you like it ' -Fi**

" carey's song." said carey as he read the title of the song .and then he read the song.

_' you've been there for me,_

_no matter what the cost,_

_my bestfriend since we believed in santa claus ,_

_you have always stood beside me ,_

_and i want to let you know ,_

_Chorus:_

_i'll be the one to hear your pray,_

_don't have to ask me i'll be there,_

_i'll be the friend you'll never have to do without,_

_no when you have nothing at all ,_

_you still have nothing to worry about_

_when i was lost inside_,

_in a forest of dismay,_

_you always knew just how to help me find my way,_

_in a world that is so uncertin,_

_i will promise this to you,_

_Chorus:_

_i'll be the one to hear your pray,_

_don't have to ask me i'll be there,_

_i'll be the friend you'll never have to do without,_

_no when you have nothing at all ,_

_you still have nothing to worry about,_

_ohhhh no when you have nothing at all,_

_you still have nothing to worry about._

Carey folded up the song and thought

' i'll ask her to play it for me tomarrow'

The next day everyone was up early and ready to help ms.p set everything up .

" fiona," said carey

" yeah " she said holding her guitar.

" i want to know if you'll play me my song , you wrote" said carey blushing.

" later cause i'm going to sing it in front of everyone tonight, thats why i have my guitar ." said fi " you still want to sing with me "

" yeah , i have songs of my own but i'll never sing them " said carey chuckleing.

" why not ?" said fi

" just cause i don't want to " said carey

" baby" said fi

" no your the baby , i'm the guitar lover " laughed carey and soon fi chimded in as he refered to there screen names .

" oh very mature care bear" said fi

" oh please " said carey

They all got into the building and fi said,

" whoa this place is big"

" glad you like it cub " said john

" papa bear " said fi as she ran to john.

" how are you cub your mother told me ya left " said john " and she didn't say you had pircings "

" she's got a tattoo also " said molly coming up behind fi and carey.

" really you let her get one." asked john surprized at molly

" no ,she got it herself" said carey

" cub , ya know if i hear ya gone and did something like that again , you'll be sorry ya understand cub" said john.

" yes papa bear" said fi

" good now lets all go run before ned comes and makes you do homework" said john." plus i want to check this place out i've never been in here cub you go ahead i want to talk to carey for a minute."

" ok " said fi

" and stay on the first floor" said john

" fine augh" said fi

Once fi was gone , john took carey to a back room and said,

" so you've got it too" said john.

" got what" said carey

" you mean you don't know " said john " well fi has it too , her powers , they came back while she was singing onstage with you and it looks like you have them too "

" what how is this........." said carey

" you have the sight, rick, fiona and i have it and now you do too, thats how fiona can see her father" said john.

" This is weird " Gasped Carey.

" yeah it is , but it's a nice thing to have and sometimes not" Repiled John.

" Why ?" Asked Carey.

Just then Fi came back and went up to her mom .

" mom , come quick" Shouted Fi

" fiona what is it" Questioned Molly

" just come with me mom you'll see" Whispered Fi

Fi dragged her mom to the back and into the hallway.Then pulled molly into the room where she found a ...............baby.

" Fi is that a baby?" Asked Molly

" yeah it is it was out side i was going out there to go look around and there he was" Smiled Fi , the baby woke up and looked around and began to cry , so fi picked him up and began humming to him .

" momma " Cried the baby happily as he hugged his baby arms around fi . Fi stood there shocked , molly too.

" uh..... mom ahahhahaa, uh..... yeah"Started Fi, still in shock.

" momma momma momma" Laughed the baby .

" mom hold him" Whispered Fi falling on the ground once her mom took the baby.

" Fiona,!!!!!!!!!!! " yelled Molly

John, Carey, and irene came in the others were out somewhere.

"What happen to her " Gasped Carey as he picked fi up.

" Well , she found him " Laughed molly pointing to the baby on the bed , " and he called her momma "

Carey put Fi on the bed and turned to the baby and picked him up, then......................................

" Daddy" Said The baby happily again causing carey to put the baby on the bed and faint too. The baby went over to fi and fell asleep.

The adults were shocked , and in a few minutes carey,the baby and fi were now laying on the bed all asleep or unconsious in a way .

" where's my camera"Molly asked suddenly out of nowhere.

" what?! , molly ohhh it's in the other room." Chuckled Irene

" I want copys molly "Laughed John.

" Alright" Chuckled Molly in replie.

3 hours later the baby woke up and looked over to his mom and dad's look-a-likes and gave them both a little baby kiss and got down from the bed and crawled into the other room where molly and irene was.

" molly look who woke up " Said Irene.

" yep ," Said molly as she picked him up, " you hungery little one."

The baby's tummy growled,

" i'll take that as a yes hahahaha" Laughed Molly

Irene ans molly took the baby into the kicthen and irene suddenly said,

" molly , that baby looks kinda like fi "

" i know , but he has carey's eyes right." Said molly , looking now to irene.

"yeah , you don't think?" Whispered Irene.

" what that he is from the future" Said John suddenly walking into the kitchen.

" yeah but thats ............." Said Molly

" no it's right here in the stuff that fi brought in when she picked up little Alan james Bell, born December 6.2010 almost 6 years from now . this is a legal document molly , irene it is look at it." Said John as he handed the document to the two mothers . They gasped and looked at john shocked .

" Your right , it is" said Irene looking at molly who was feeding Alan.

"Fiona and carey can't know that it's there baby yet , or when it's born that could change everything." Whispered John.

" Always knew carey liked fi" Giggled Molly .

" yep , ever since they were little , always played together , everything" Said Irene giggling too.

" you two are like school girls " Said John shaking his head. " the two of them also put money and food stamps in there too , and here's the picture of them." Smiled John.

" my god " Gasped the women .

" yeah theres everything Alan needs in here." Smiled Irene " who's a cute baby"

" Gah , goo hahahaha"Laughed Alan " momma , daddy" He said looking around for carey and fi.

" looks like he wants his parents "Chuckled Molly

" yep " agreed Irene.As she picked up Alan from molly and brought him to fi and Carey , She put him in the middle of the two of them and left.

Few hours later everyone was back from shopping again and came into the living room of the hotel room.

" Hey everyone were back" Yelled Annie.

" shhhhhhhhh. baby is sleeping " John said going back to his newspaper.

" ok..... " Said Clu as he walked past everyone then everyone stopped,.

" what?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Everyone ,and then they heard a baby crying.and came out a tired carey and fi with a baby in hand.

" morning you two " Smiled Irene

" morning." Replied Carey and fi.

" we called the police , they only know that the kids name is alan, nothing else ,his parents left him somewhere before, they gave us a choice of keeping him or giving him to the orphenage." Said Irene.

" Well thats horrible , just to leave a kid places and not come back " Stated Carey seriously.

" Yeah i don't think parents should do that if they didn't want a kid they shouldn't have had sex to begin with god horrible people out there today" Muttered Fi angerly.

"Fiona's right ,about that" Grumbled Carey.

" momma " Said Alan happily kissing fi on her cheek ." daddy" Said Alan again .

That surprized everyone .

Note: hey all done with this chapter yay i know hopefully you like the surprize lol review no flames please.

Fiona12690 signing off


	5. music video's and talking

Last time:

" momma " Said Alan happily kissing fi on her cheek ." daddy" Said Alan again .

That surprized everyone .

Chapter 5: Music video and talking .

" Daddy, Momma ." Repeated Baby Alan .

" Now thats just Freaky ." Stated Annie as she looked at the two of them.

" Yeah " Muttered Jack as he looked at Alan who giggled.

1 hour later Fi was on the internet looking at her mail when her instant messanger popped up and said it was from ' Sahravid '

**Sahravid : Hey girl ,hows it going we miss you terribly here.**

**Rockerbaby: I miss you all too, hows everyone doing .**

**Sahravid: Fine , well except the missing you part were fine , remeber that music video we did .**

**Rockerbaby: yeah what about it.**

**Sahravid: well it was put on the internet on our website and we got good reviews and weird ones.**

**Rockerbaby: which music video is on there exactly.**

**Sahravid: well the one with you in it , and your song "nobody's home" **

**Rockerbaby: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! who put that up and how many were on that website.**

**Sahravid: Someone at school did it , and 204 people from the student body and 198 from other people.**

**Rockerbaby: Shit thats alot, i got to go it's time for lunch if i don't show up my mom's going to skin me literally . lol lylas byes.**

**Sahravid: lylas byes girl.**

" Oh god " Muttered Fi as she walked out of her room.

" What's a matter " Asked Annie as she came from behind fi .

" Oh nothing Annie nothing" Said Fi spacing out once again.

" Fi are you alright."

" Uh-huh "

" Ok......... i'll see you at lunch."

" Uh-huh"

5 minutes later fi finally made it to the dinning hall in the old house for lunch and wasn't spacing out now.

" Fi you ok." Asked Molly " you haven't even touched your food."

" Yeah , i'm fine just not hungery i'm going to lay down ok." Smiled Fi as she looked sick sorta.

" Alright that's fine " Said Molly looking worried at fi .

Fi was definantly hungery but somehow she didn't want to eat , for some reason she couldn't eat. She heard something at the door of her room 2 hours later since she hasn't been out for awhile. Then she heard a knock and she said "come in."

It was Carey and Alan.

" Hey we haven't seen you in a few hours, you been in here the whole time." Asked Carey as he already knew the answer.

" yeah " Answered Fi simply.

" Momma Ok." Asked Alan .

" Yeah little one , momma's fine." Lied Fi as Carey put him in his crib for his nap, once his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

" You can lie to me fiona , what's wrong." Questioned Carey." I've known you your whole life, tell me please."

" Alright if you want to know so bad " Snapped Fi ." watch this."

Fi went onto her bands website and the music video showed up and started playing.

Scene 1

Fi's walking threw a park in seattle .

The music started. as the name of the song came up on the screen.

**Song:Nobody's home **

**Artist : Fiona Phillips**

**Cd: Lying in darkness .**

**Fi:**

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, **

**She felt it everyday.**

**And I couldn't help her, **

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

Scene changes to her looking out of a bus going somewhere.

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

**Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's fallen behind.**

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's fallen from grace.**

**She's all over the place.**

**Yeah,oh**

**Chorus:**

**she wants to go home,**

**but nobody's home,**

**this is where she lies broken inside,**

**no place to go ,no place to go**

**to dry her eyes broken inside,**

Scene changes to her being on a roof in the city and now the scene is spining around her.

**She's lost inside, she's lost inside,**

**oh ohhhhhhhh she's lost inside, she's lost inside,**

**oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

Fi ended the music video there since it was done and turned to Carey and saw that he was crying , that surprized her.

" Why are you crying." Questioned a surprized fi.

" It was a great music video but why didn't you just tell us you wanted to go home." Muttered Carey.

" Because Carebear , I did it to protect everyone" Fi quickly covered her mouth .

" What !!!! what's that sappose to mean ." Said Carey.as he turned Fi around to look at him." Look at me , fi look at me how close do i have to get. Talk to me."

" You wouldn't understand" Muttered Fi .

" Then make me , make me understand damn it , it hurt to see you go and i want to know the real reason why you did, if it is about these powers that John and your father have also you , then i understand that much ." Snapped Carey.

" How?" Asked Fi now with silent tears rolling down her face.

" The day you got your powers back ,i got some of them too while we were singing on stage, John explained everything to me." Said Carey, " He knew i had the sight first when i came threw the door."

" I saw your dad that day and i was about to cry cause i missed him , but i thought i was dreaming." Smiled Carey as he looked to fi "why did you leave the whole truth."

She told him everything and about some of her adventures with clu and the one where the banshee tried to take her grandfather from her , and the one with bigfoot . He was amazed how she was opening up to him .

" Thanks Carey for being here for me ." Smiled Fi.

"Anytime Fi ,anytime." Replied Carey smiling back.

" Momma, Daddy " Giggled Alan as he was trying to climb on the bars.

" Hey Kiddo " Smiled Carey as he ruffled Alan's hair .

" Hey alan glad to see your up ." Said Fi as Alan reached out for her.

" Hungery" Asked Fi as she looked at him. He nodded his head.

" Yeah lets get some food into you too , you hardly ate breakfast either." Stated Carey as he looked at her worried.

" I'm fine Carey , not like i'll keel over any moment " Laughed Fi as she went up a little further. Carey still looked worried that she would.

" Alright but you still need to eat something too." Stated Carey.

" and i will but baby's first." Smiled Fi as carey laughed at her stubberness.

" Alright ,i'll lay off for awhile." Smirked Carey as they walked into the room with everyone else.

Everyone was silent as they walked threw the door.

" What's with all the silance." Asked Fi as she looked at everyone.

" Nothing , just being quiet ." Said Clu smiling.

" you know something , and your not telling us." Sighed Carey as he leaned against the wall.

" Now were not " Piped up Annie.

" Yes you are " Started Fi

" no" Said Annie.

" yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no" said Carey Quickly

" yep" Said Annie. " hey you tricked me."

" So you do know something." Said Fi giving Alan to Carey and went over to clu. " Clu me in the eyes and tell me you don't know anything."

" I ..... don't know anything." Said Clu as he looked her in the eyes.

" You know something and i will find out what it is argh!!!!!!!!" Muttered Fi throwing up her arms in defeat as she turned into the kitchen and then coming back for Carey and Alan.

" Ok what do you want to eat" Asked Carey to the both of them.

" Food " Giggled Alan .

" I know that " Smiled Carey .

" How bout banana mush stuff." Laughed Fi as she put baby food in front of Alan .

" oK!!!!" Said Alan as fi got out a baby spoon for Alan and opened the jar of baby food.

" Fi what about you." Asked Carey.

" Anything will be fine." Muttered Fi as she feed Alan till it was all gone.

" Thanks for narrowing what you want down for me." Stated Carey sarcastically .

" Your welcome." Smiled Fi as they both found themsleves kissing each other.

Carey was the one who broke the kiss and turned away blushing.

" Sorry " Muttered Carey .

" don't be." Smiled Fi Blushing while Alan grinned proudly and then laughed .

Carey and Fi smirked as they looked at each other then began tickling Alan .

" Ahahahahahahahahaahahhahaa" Laughed Alan as his laughs became hiccups.

Carey picked him up and began to burp him .

" Your one man with alot of talents " Stated Fi.

" I have had alot of practice." Smiled Carey as he heard Fi yawn ." guess it's time for naptime, eat and i'll meet you in your room."

Alan Yawned again as he was ready to sleep again . Fi came in a few minutes later to find Alan and Carey sleeping on her bed so she took her computer into another room and went web seaching.

**Note: ok weird chapter but will be more coming very soon promise hahaha well what did you think hopefully you liked it seya for the next chapters byes , tell me what you want to happen next.**

**_Fiona12690_ Signing off till next time so weird lovers.**


	6. The accident

Last time:

Alan Yawned again as he was ready to sleep again . Fi came in a few minutes later to find Alan and Carey sleeping on her bed so she took her computer into another room and went web seaching.

Chapter 6: The Accident

1hour later Fi was done and they still were asleep so she went down stairs to call Sahra and the rest.

Ring.....Ring.....Ring.....

" Hello..........." Said a tired voice on the phone.

" Hey Sahra , How are you?" Asked Fi .

" Great , god i miss you girl i might go insane if i don't see you or worse hear your music. We saw you on t.v you were great." Stated Sahra.

" Really wow never think that would be on t.v , hahahaha " Chuckled Fi as she heard Sahra doing the same.

" Your so lucky , I wish i could do that , it would be fun." Sighed Sahra.

" I know but maybe we can surprize people and have you come to the next one were sappose to be in Salem ,Massa." Muttered Fi into the phone.

" Wow ,weird central , i want to go ." Shouted Sahra happily.

" Hahahahaha of course you would " Chuckled Fi as she saw Annie come in here with Alan .

" Girl your in for a surprize soon ,guess what i'll let connor break it to you." Mumbled Sahra.

" Hey Fi good to here your voice, miss you we all do well the news Sahra said is that were opening for your mom on this weeks concert and we'll be there in an hour." Stated Connor.

" Really wow thats great can't wait ya know , you know where it is right." Said Fi like a girl who just woke up on christmas morning.

" Yeah , i can't wait we'll be traveling with you all for the first month on the road then were going off on our own GAHHHHH." Uttered Connor as Chris tackled him for the phone.

" Hey Fi , good to hear you can't wait to see you." Said Chris.

" Can't wait either, Who gave you sugar ." Questioned Fi as she looked at Alan Crawl to her so she picked him up.

" U h........ no one Fi what would give you that idea, here's Sahra." Said Chris uneasy.

" Hahahaha , he gave it to himself, and he just tackled Connor for the phone then gave it to me we should bee there in 20 minutes seya later girl." Said Sahra as the line went dead.

" Momma ." Giggled Alan happily.

" you were so quiet while i was on the phone such a good boy you are." Said Fi as Alan hugged her.

" He was sitting up looking around then just layed staring at carey , and i came to find you and i gave him to you." Chuckled Annie.

" Wow i'm sleepy i've been up for an hour and 44 minutes, i want a nap." Muttered Fi as Alan giggled again.

" I'll take him for a while you go lay down." Said Annie who was mostly begging .

" Alright , fine i'll go lay down but just for a few minutes." Said Fi as she left the room leaving Alan with Annie.

Carey got up 20 minutes after she came into the room. To everyone A few minutes turned to hours , Sahra, Connor,and Chris got here when carey woke up .

Sahra was playing with Alan and Everyone was having fun ,till they heard music and looked up to see where it was coming from but couldn't find a source but then there was a crash .

Crash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" What the heck ." Questioned Molly as everyone got up and saw what it was.

" Oh my god look at that " Mumbled Annie as everyone looked to the wall in front of them.

" Get out of this house." was written in red piant no it wasn't blood , it was one can of paint they saw when they came in.

" Ahhhhhhhhh " Screamed Fi as she woke up and saw someone standing over her it wasn't anyone she knew and ran out of her room the man ran after her with a knife.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh." She collided with someone , it was Jack.

" What?! Why'd you scream." Asked Jack.

"We've got a freakin sicko i this place living here, i wake up to hving some freak standing over me covered in paint or something with a knife stabbing at me barely missing me and i got holes in my bed ." Said Fi freaking out.

Note : ok i know this one was short but who is this guy , what is who knows find out in the next chapter of " The diary of fiona Phillips."

Review. please.

Fiona12690 Signing off.


End file.
